Blind Between Love
by Brittany inu's kitten
Summary: Kagome falls in love with a guy and is really not sure who or what he is
1. Awkening and a new friend well sorta

Disclamwer:I do not own inuyasha at all feh to bad I don't 'cause some evil clay lady will be gone ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AWAKENING AND NEW FRIEND...WELL SORT OF  
  
The sun peered into kagome's window she growled as she got up to go into her living room.  
  
"Kagome are you awake? Honey?" Kagome's mom asked  
  
"Yeah mom?!"she responded  
  
"Get ready!!! Oh, and before I forget sango said she'll be waiting for you everyday early" said kagome's mom  
  
(Kagome had just gotten down stairs and sat down at the table and started to eat breakfast)  
  
"OK mom and why would she be waiting for me?" she asked sounding absolutely clueless  
  
"She's taking you to school and as a matter of fact you start today!!" She said smiling like she knew what she was getting her daughter into  
  
"MOM!!!! I am not ready I am not even cute yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she said screaming at Ms. Higerashi  
  
"Honey sweetie don't worry about it ok I'll write a note OK just calm down" she said trying to calm her very stress daughter  
  
"Ok so Kagome just go in your room and get dressed and the walk to school" she said  
  
(Kagome hustled up to her room and took a quick bath and slipped on the first outfit that she saw in her closet and ran out the door)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kagome^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(As Kagome was running down the hill some random guy flew passed her on a skate board and knocked her over she was on the floor)  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!" She screamed  
  
(She rubbed her butt until a guy came over who was very cute he had golden eye's silver hair and a nice muscular body. He nealed down and said...)  
  
"Hey? Are you ok?" He asked with his soft eye's looking at her  
  
"Y-yeah" she said  
  
"Sorry 'bout my brother he's a rude butt plug" he said trying to make her laugh but she didn't crack a smile  
  
"Okay well I'd better go or my brother will beat me to school see ya!!" He said as he hoped on his skate board and zoomed threw the alley  
  
(Kagome smiled to herself and started to walk again)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ FINALY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Done my first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope you liked it bye 


	2. new schoolfeh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha a lucky Japanese woman does to bad though  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
New School...Feh  
  
Kagome finally got to school and went directly to the office and asked the school secretary where her new class is  
  
"Your last name please" she said sounding very bored  
  
[Kagome not listening said..]" Kagome"  
  
"Your last name!" she said raising her voice  
  
"Oh um Higer---"  
  
"What you forgot your last name??" she interrupted  
  
[Kagome is getting frustrated]  
  
"She's Kagome Higerashi in room 320 Mr. Caller's class" said a guy whom had just walked in without kagome noticing said  
  
[Kagome looked at the guy and saw it was..]  
  
" It's you!!! You're the guy who helped me this morning" *He is soooo cute!!!!!!*She thought  
  
Yeah I am Inu------  
  
Hey!!!!! Inu c'mon kikyo's waiting for you in the garden said Miroku  
  
Alright see ya Kagome, maybe even at lunch!!!! He said as he ran to catch up with is his buddy  
  
"Alright s-see ya" *sigh* She said as she leaned over on the secretary's desk  
  
"Uh excuse me but your drooling on my desk" said the secretary  
  
A/N: Don't you just hate her? ___  
  
"Sorry" she said  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=================================  
  
[Kagome got in room 320 and sat a red and orange desk with decorations on it but she paid no attention to it]  
  
"You're late!!" said the teacher  
  
"I know and I am sorry it's not my fault I----  
  
"Never blame it on anyone" he interrupted  
  
"I have a note from my mom" she said digging in her Ranma ½ book bag  
  
*Boys whispering : Mama's girl, look at the sweet mama's girl!!* [Kagome heard one of them and just ignored them (A/N: For once) and walked over to the teacher]  
  
"Ok your getting away with today but never again" said her teacher  
  
[Then a young lady came over to kagome and stood there in front of her desk she had lovely dazzling black hair and her pale skin matched with it she was wearing a white tank top that was cut uneven on purpose it was kinda a triangle shape and a very short skirt similar to kagome's regular clothes except they were tighter and shorter and they were black and she had black holey stockings(A/N: Those holes are meant to be there) and white platform shoes]  
  
*That slut * kagome thought  
  
"Uh sorry but you're in my seat" she said  
  
"Uh sorry if your mistaken there's no name on the desk so find somewhere else" said kagome  
  
[ The girl pointed to where there were words and it spelled out...]  
  
*GASP!!!* " KIKYO!!!!!!"  
  
Well that's it no more for this chapter pleeze like it no pleeze love it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. What a bitch

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha wish I could 'cause some girl who inuyasha loves and I am not pointing any eye's but _ KIKYO  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""  
  
"Yeah it's me and you'd better get up or----"kikyo said until  
  
"Or what?" asked a boy at the door  
  
"Oh!!!! yasha honey!!!" she said with a wide fake smile  
  
"don't...call...me ...HONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said slightly embarrassed  
  
[Kagome giggled slightly until kikyo looked back with a glare that will even make demons cry]  
  
"hmph!" [her head snapped back to inuyasha] "Yasha? Baby? Come here"  
  
"Ha!!! You think I'd come to you after---[He paused and walked slowly to sit beside kagome]  
  
"Hey!!" inuyasha said smiling  
  
"Hi!!!!!" Kagome said giggling  
  
[Kikyo's doing another scare glare and the Kagome got up and gave Kikyo her seat as inuyasha slouched out on the desk]  
  
{Man!!!!!!! That idiot kikyo grrrrrr!!!!} she thought as she watch kikyo squeezing the life out of the suffering hanyo  
  
"Miss kikyo!! Let go of Master Yasha" said the teacher  
  
"Oooookay" she growled  
  
"Whew!!" inuyasha said trying to breath  
  
{Master?} kagome thought  
  
"Thanks teach!!! Ya know I gotta go!!! See ya!!" inuyasha said yelling  
  
{Hey that's no fair he gets to skip class!!!!}kagome thought  
  
"Now that he's gone" kikyo said grabbing kagome by the shirt and pulling her up and smacking her  
  
"Ouch!!!!!!" Kagome took the trash can and threw it at kikyo's face  
  
"Dumb Bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!" kikyo said before she started to run for kagome  
  
[They started to fight until the teacher came over and broke it up]  
  
" Go to the principal ...now" he glared at kikyo then to kagome  
  
"But---"kagome said  
  
"GO!!!!" said the principal  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that was it!!!  
  
It's cool if you like it and it's okay if you don't but pleeze review ( :-P (  
  
(((( 


	4. Cafeteria jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...sorry!  
  
OOS(Out of story): Hi! It's me Brittany... Sorry I haven't been posting...I was getting very bad grades in the eighth grade...AND I WANNA GO TO THE 9TH!! But I'm typing one chapter to each story so I can make all who's reading happier! Well...I'm not gonna talk you all to death so...ENJOY THE STORY!!  
  
Chapter 4: Cafeteria jealously February 26, 2004 6:47 PM  
  
In the principal's office kagome sat next to kikyo as the principal yelled in her ears. As always kikyo had gotten away with what she did on the count of she was related to the principal, He was her father. But because kagome was new to this school she had also gotten away with it. Slightly. "AND MS. HIGERASHI IF I EVER CATCH YOU IN MY OFFICE AGAIN YOU WILL BE EXPELLED!! AND KIKYO?" the principal was angry at the time. He sometime forgets things. "Yes?" kikyo smiled as sweet as she can. "Have a nice day" he smiled at her as kikyo looked at kagome and scoffed then walked out of the office leaving kagome alone with the principal.  
  
"A-am I in trouble?" kagome looked nervously at the principal as he walked around the office. "Of course you're in trouble! You think you wouldn't be if you just stole my precious baby!" she crossed his arms angrily while looking towards kagome, she had a confused but concerned look on her face. "I did hit kikyo pretty hard huh?" kagome thought as the principal continued. "Mine!" He looked at kagome's yellow bag and snatched it from the seat. He opened the bag and pulled out two peppermints. "MINE!" he stuffed them in his mouth and shooed her off to her next class. "A peppermint.." she mumbled while shutting the principals room door. Kagome sighed "Well tat was an experience to remember..." kagome thought while leaning on the door. The bell rang and kagome remembered "Lunch!" kagome ran past Miroku and Inuyasha barely noticing them and sat at a table alone waiting for Inuyasha.  
  
[Inuyasha's POV after kagome passing him]  
  
"Whoa!" Miroku yelled while kagome knocked out his papers from his hand. "What was that about?" Inuyasha smirked a bit while kneeling to grab Mirokus fallen papers. "I don't know but it seemed suspicious" Miroku laughed "Shut up Miroku...every thing is suspicious to you" Inuyasha smiled as the both of them entered the cafeteria. Inuyasha looked at kagome who was waiting at the table and smiled "I guess I should go see 'the cheerleaders'" Miroku smiled and shipped over towards them. "Kagome?" Inuyasha tapped kagome's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled "Hey! Want a sandwich?" she held out two ham sandwiches. "Sure" Inuyasha sat beside her and grabbed the sandwich.  
  
"So uh...You've gotten my name. What's yours?" kagome smiled while looking at Inuyasha and his many features. "Well. I'm Inuyasha Merru....Senior here at Higgins High." He smiled "Senior?" kagome seemed surprised at him being two years older than her. She knew he was older but not 17 years old. "Then that means....I beat a senior!" kagome thought while remembering the fight between her and kikyo. "I'm a freshmen..." kagome mumbled a bit but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
At the same time, Kikyo was looking at the seemingly flirting pair. Inuyasha was doing tricks with kagome's spoon and the two of them laughing and joking around. "I'm gonna break this party up.." kikyo mumbled to herself as she stood up and grabbed her with milk. She walked towards kagome and looked at her while putting on her fake smile. "Got milk?" she opened her milk and looked at kagome "No I'm lactos---AHH!" kikyo had poured all the milk on kagome's head. "Opps" kikyo smiled Every one in the cafeteria knew what happened and were laughing with the exception of Sango, Miroku, Kagome ,and Inuyasha. Tears welled up in kagome's eye's as she looked around the cafeteria. It was her first day and she had already gotten a bad label 'Cow Girl'. Kagome squeezed the milk out of her hair and then she ran out of the cafeteria and out the front door. The principal saw her but shrugged and bite into his sandwich. Kagome wiped the tears from her face and walked around the park of the school. Inuyasha had followed her and grabbed her from behind. "Are you okay?" he asked sympathetically. "No...Um...yes...no." she couldn't answer correctly she just frowned. "Wanna ride?" he asked her. She nodded her head 'yes' and they both walked to Inuyasha's car. 


End file.
